


The Moth Effect

by HellPsych666



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellPsych666/pseuds/HellPsych666
Summary: Cohen's masterpiece wasn't enough to satisfy his artistic pursuit in the dead city of Rapture. Jack soon learns the horrific truth for Cohen's purpose for keeping him in Fort Frolic.





	The Moth Effect

The Moth Effect 

 

Sweat, blood and dry sinew lace Jack’s forehead as he gazes upon Cohen’s completed grotesque “masterpiece”. “It... Is... accomplished!” Jack turns around and is stunned by a blast of confetti and bright lights. Sander Cohen appears wearing a dark suit and bunny mask standing at the top of the steps. Each step Cohen takes is a step of grace like a moth fluttering in glistening moonlight. Each kiss and each bow are displayed with true passion to the invisible crowds cheering at his works. Reaching the midway point of the stairs, Cohen takes off the bunny mask which reveals a terribly painted face white and red. With his eyes wide and smile going ear to ear he says “let me see it! My God... My God... It’s beautiful!”. Jack stands still with an intense glare as the man who held him captive and forced him to be a hired gun comes and is within arm's reach. As Cohen takes a few more marveling glances at his masterpiece, he turns to Jack who is still tensed up and ready to strike at any moment saying “You’ll find your path to Ryan is now clear. Tell him Sander says "hello"! Oh, yes! You may avail yourself in one of my lesser works as a token of our time together. If you have become my one and true disciple, you might be worthy to see inside the box of my most private muse. But who knows if that man is yet even known? NOW... before you go...”. Jack standing in utter confusion almost shouts in questioning of Cohen, but is met with a loud “SILENCE, would you kindly?” Jack immediately becomes silent. Ahh as I suspected. I’ve noticed a little pattern between you and that Atlas fellow. Seems that you are more than a little moth. You're an obedient little moth to that one little phrase. Put your revolver to your head, would you kindly little moth? Jack then puts his revolver to his head. His hand is trembling as he’s questioning himself as to why he is blindly following the mad artists orders. You see little moth; it seems to me that you are just like a ball of clay. Through a few motions I can mold you into anything I want you to be. Come! Come! Cohen yells as spider splicers covered in white paint drop from the ceiling and force jack to lay on his stomach on the floor. Cohen kicks the revolver away. “Relax little moth, would you kindly?” Cohen says shivering with anticipation. Jack unwillingly begins to relax. It is time to create my next masterpiece! Why stop at one? I should go for more! For the BEST! Cohen then pulls a knife from his tuxedo jacket and waves it to the invisible crowd. The crowd begins cheering as Cohen orders the splicers to tear off Jack’s sweater. Now, Little moth... Are you ready to show these doubters what I can do with just a wave of this metal brush? Jack begins sweating and screaming. Cohen's eyes widen "Yes... YES, little moth. Let the doubters hear your cries! This is PROGRESS. This is my WORK". Cohen begins cutting into the skin of jack’s back and cuts the length of his spine. Jack’s body goes cold and his ears begin ringing as the pain begins to send him into shock, but a splicer keeps his eyelids open and lets out a gurgled cackle. Cohen then delivers two more swipes of the blade horizontally to the top and bottom of the spine. With each swipe he raises it to the crowd of his mind and smiles feeling rapture is now in love with his talent. STAND, would you kindly? Jack struggles to stand and the splicers mysteriously help him up. He stands in anxious thought as to what is coming next. The splicers then begin to drag him toward the stage where chains with hooks on the end drop from the ceiling. He hears Cohen’s delighted laugh in the background as a sharp pain begins coursing all over his filleted skin. The splicers begin digging the hooks into the flaps of skin that have been peeled away from his torso. NOW little moth! Cohen cries with excitement. Are you ready to FLY AWAY LITTLE MOTH!? Jack starts breathing heavy and tries to struggle, but the pain is too intense. FLY! FLY! Cohen screams as the chains begin to lift Jack by his skin into the air and the painful anguish can be heard all through Fort Frolic. It’s... Gorgeous... Cohen says as tears begin to wash the face paint away. You're flying little moth. Just as I always imagined when you stepped out of that bathosphere. Remember my tale of the bunny who couldn't take the ears off? That was speaking of me, little moth. Seeing my work hang in such beauty and form... I... can finally cut the ears off... This is it. Cohen takes the knife and starts to saw away at his own cartilage. One ear falls... And then the other. I can hear your beautiful cries my litt.. No... NO! STOP! Jack’s struggling seemed to be ruining his moment. I can’t have my little moth thrashing like a fucking doubter! Cohen grabs the revolver and fires a round in both of jack's knees, shattering the patella of them both. STILL? As jack continues his struggling. Drowned in his own madness, Cohen seemed to have forgotten the key phrase. He then fires a round into both of Jack’s clavicles. Jack still able to move his head struggles looking about. "So be it my little moth..." Says Cohen as a sudden wave of calmness washes over his face. He fires another round into Jack’s head killing him instantly. The gun shot wounds begin a cascade of crimson along the artwork. Cohen then looks upon the little moth displayed with wings of flayed skin stretched outward. It is done. My work is finally done. It’s... Too beautiful. HOW!? He suddenly screams. How can I continue being an artist if my best work flies before me in its glory? There is nothing that can possibly match it... I’m fucking finished! RUINED! SOON TO BE A WASHED-UP NOBODY AMONGST THE FUCKING DOUBTERS! I’LL SHOW ALL OF YOU! Cohen takes the revolver with the last round in the cylinder, puts the barrel in his mouth and fires. The blood and brain matter splash the little moth making a glisten in the moonlike spotlights and Fort Frolic goes silent. Only a faint sound of Atlas’ voice can be heard on the radio as what sounds to be an overtaking of splicers ravaging his hideout. Rapture, that beautiful city eventually ceases life since it's hero is no more. Only now the sound of It Had to Be You by Django is playing over the intercoms.


End file.
